Father and Son
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: A whatif story about a Father and a Son known by the names King Cold and Cooler, What If King Cold escaped Trunks? This is what would happen IF he did, and IF he came back, read to find out! R&R! I suck at Summarys sorry.
1. Day 1 : Gohan's Birthday!

**A/N : I do NOT own ANY part of Funimation, or DBZ. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Two shadowy figures walked slowly down the isle…

"So you say that there's more than one Super Saiyan?" asked the shortest figure.

"Yes my son, even more powerful than the first one!" the tallest and deepest voiced one replied.

"King Cold, Prince Cooler, we are close to our destination!" said a guard, approaching the two.

"Very well," King Cold said, making a head gesture to have the guard leave immediately. "So my son, we are more powerful than Frieza and I were the first visit, so I know we can take on two puny Saiyans."

"Yes father, but that one, Goku. He possesses some great strength that you have not seen yet." Cooler said, honestly.

"Maybe so, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, destroys a member of this family and gets away with it. It is a disgrace!" the father roared.

"I am sorry father," Cooler said, ashamed of himself. "I was too stuck up and arrogant to realize what power a 'Super' Saiyan possesses."

"We all learn from our mistakes.." King Cold said viciously, while approaching the front of their ship.

"Yes Father…" said Cooler.

"We will be at planet Earth in 7 short days." said a guard, walking up to King Cold and getting on one knee.

"That's good enough…" King Cold shrugged.

"Yes my lord."

-----------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad?" Gohan asked, walking into the kitchen and finding no one home. "It's my birthday, don't try to surprise me."

"Aw man!" Goku groaned, coming out from the closet door.

"Ha-ha, nice try Dad" Gohan smiled.

"Haa, yeah I guess," Goku frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't have known!"

"Goku!!!!!!!" roared a deep voice.

"Piccolo?" Goku asked in his head, rushing out the front door.

"WHERE'S GOHAN!?!?" he asked, stomping up to Goku.

"Haa, he's inside. Go tell him happy birthday!" Goku laughed.

"Happy Birthday Gohan!!" Piccolo roared, embracing Gohan in a bone-breaking hug.

"Haha, thanks…but…can…ya…kinda...get…off?" Gohan laughed, gasping for air.

"Oh yes sorry…" Piccolo said, tear-dropped.

"Where's the Birthday boy!?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.

"He's inside with Piccolo, put your presents on the table, and your food…in Goku's stomach."

"Haha" the women laughed.

Soon enough, all the guests arrived, even Trunks!

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Gohan, Happy Birthday to you! Yay!!!" everyone cheered, well except for Vegeta, he was laying on the couch drinking a beer.

"I find this whole 'party' stupid! I can see celebrating the day you were born, on the actual day you were born, but not 13 years later! Every damn year!" Vegeta thought to himself, laughing at the idea of 'Birthdays every year'

"Vegeta, c'mon it's time for Cake!" Goku hollered.

"What's the point of having some, when you just eat it all! Pig!" Vegeta yelled back, laughing in his mind.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Goku said, angrily, but happily.

"Eh well…" Vegeta mumbled as he dozed off into a sleep.

After the party, Gohan had some quick sparring matches with his friends and father, he went to his room to see all the cool presents he got. The Z-fighters are unknown to what danger will come forth 6 days from today!


	2. Day 2 : The Curfew

The next morning, Goku and Gohan ate their breakfast, and then hastily went outside to train. They sparred for at least 12 hours non-stop!

"Phew! Dad, I'm wiped!" Gohan panted, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Me too, let's go see what your mother made us for lunch!" Goku smiled.

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed, eagerly.

Goku and Gohan dashed inside and were instantly thrown in the shower by Chi-Chi!

"And don't come out 'til the only thing I can smell on you is soap!" Chi-Chi screamed!

"OW!! Yes ma'am!" Goku yelled, as the steam from the shower rose to the ceiling. Goku started to hum random songs, and soon enough he hopped out and Gohan hopped in.

"Brr, DAD you took all the hot water!" Gohan yelled, trying to get it hot enough for him.

"Oops, heh, sorry!" Goku smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Goku, I don't know what I'd do without you…" Chi-Chi smiled…but then instantly thought, 'well I'd probably be a millionaire!' but that thought instantly faded when she saw Gohan again, she then thought, 'but then I would have never had such a handsome young man like Gohan.'

"Heh, well…what's for lunch?" Goku asked out of curiosity.

"Ha-ha, you'll see honey." Chi-Chi smiled.

Soon after Gohan got out of the shower and was at the table, Chi-Chi brought out two bowls of…SALAD!!!!

"CHI-CHI….um, what is this green stuff!?" Goku screamed.

"That's salad Goku, it's good for you." Chi-Chi said, smiling big.

"N-No, no it's not!" he yelled, smelling the salad, then picking some up and sticking his tongue out and tasting it, getting a really bitter contortion on his face "Honey, where's the meat!? Where's the rice!?"

"You're taking a break from the fattening food." Chi-Chi said, grinning secretly.

Goku didn't say a thing, he just pushed his bowl off to the side of the table.

"C'mon Dad, I'm sure Mom wouldn't ever try to hurt us, or…poison us…" Gohan smiled, trying to convince his Father.

"As far as you know…" Goku whispered to his son, secretly hiding a smile.

"HEY! I heard that!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Heh, sorry…" Goku laughed. "Hey Gohan, let's go, to the 'Kame House' and visit Master Roshi."

"Alright Dad!" Gohan winked to his Father.

"Be home before dark…" Chi-Chi said, knowing they were going to get some 'real' food.

Goku and Gohan flew off to the Kame House and started to eat like pigs!

"Whoa, that was good!" Goku belched.

"I'm with ya Dad!" Gohan replied, belching soon after.

"Oh shoot! We have to go, it's getting dark! Take care Master Roshi!" Goku yelled, pulling his son out the door.

"Bye you two…" Master Roshi mumbled back, obviously too busy watching women on the television.

Goku and Gohan rushed home, Chi-Chi was in bed, and Goku and Gohan were past their curfew…

"Gohan…" Goku whispered, crouching and tiptoeing across the floor, "Go to bed, before your mother wakes up."

"Okay, g'night Dad…" Gohan whispered back.

"Ahem!!" a voice came.

"Uh…" Gohan and Goku looked blankly at the woman standing in front of them, hands on her hips and a face of anger pasted on her.

"It's past your curfew!" Chi-Chi said, turning on the light.

"We're sorry! We were eating so much, I mean, too busy talking to Master Roshi." Goku corrected himself.

"I know you went to eat, 'cause all you do, is eat." Chi-Chi said, pushing her son in the direction of his bedroom. "Oh and Gohan, no training for 2 days!"

"Aw, Mom!!" Gohan groaned.

"No!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Chi-Chi that's not fair." Goku said.

"Well me having to worry about you, isn't fair either." Chi-Chi replied, quickly thinking of something to say back.

"Okay, sorry…" Goku mumbled.  
-----------------------------------------

Later that night, Goku and Gohan snuck out to spar. They never felt better!

"Hey, wanna name clouds?" Goku asked, while him and his son were lying on the wet grass.

"Haha, sure!" Gohan smiled.

"Okay, hah, Oh! That's a…that's uh… oh! That's a piece of chicken!" Goku said softly, smiling a huge smile.

"No Dad, that's just your Food thinking." Gohan smiled back.

"You might be right, oh but hey, that's a… Piccolo!?" Goku cried out, sitting up to see Piccolo crouched beside him. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard you and Gohan and wanted to come spar, well I see your not, so good night." Piccolo laughed softly, silently flying off.

"Let's go back inside." Goku smiled, pushing himself up to his feet, "Let's get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, lots of hiking!"

Goku and Gohan went inside and went to sleep, Chi-Chi never knew… 


End file.
